


Chess Game Reprise

by xThrillOfFirstLove



Category: falsettos
Genre: Angst, Ive a very angsty mind, M/M, Marvin mourns, Post-Canon, This Is Sad, very sad, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xThrillOfFirstLove/pseuds/xThrillOfFirstLove
Summary: Marvin is a little too emotional after Whizzer's passing
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Chess Game Reprise

  
Marvin twirled around a king piece while he stared upon a picture of Whizzer. His eyes locked on the frozen memory of his lover. His body would tense up all in this moment  
⠀  
🥀⠀that's the king  
⠀  
Marvin took in a slow breath but it still came out shaky. He could never seem to take his mind off of Whizzer. That was the only thing Marvin had been able to think about these past few weeks, just his parter. Whizzer. He used the king piece as a reality check. Though, he still slipped in and out of thought.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
🥀⠀treat him nice  
⠀  
His heart aches. Maybe. His heart was doing many things. Aching was the main. Or maybe he was numb? No, that's not right. He just did not feel for others. There was no realistic emotion when it came to the others. But when it came to Whizzer, oh dear god did he feel. It was this deprived sense of need and hopelessness.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀🥀⠀use some brains  
⠀  
There was no way he could bring Whizzer back. That was the thing. He could not go to him anymore. Their house...his house...smelled of a rosy blossom, a cologne that Whizzer loved the most. It still had a presence of his lover. Yet Whizzer was not visible and what hurt Marvin to grasp is he would never again. He would never get to physically see him. He would never get to run his fingers through the soft curls of Whizzer's hair or never get to see that dashing smile that Whizzer gave him when Marvin knew he did something right or the tight hugs he would receive or the feeling of their bare bodies together late at night or hearing Whizzer say those three words that rung in his ears and set off butterflies in his stomach, every. damn. time. those three words. "I lo-  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
🥀⠀now protect him  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Marvin slammed the chess peice in front of Whizzer's picture and broke into a mess of tears. He was not once to cry, he never has been, but how could he not? His happiness was ripped away right when he finally got it. "I love you too-" Marvin managed to speak through his wavering voice. "I always have, and I always will. I miss you, kid" He pressed a hand to the picture and closed his eyes. "Forever my king.."


End file.
